


Batfamily genderswap.

by Narutotheho



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho
Summary: When the Joker uses a gas on the batfamily changing their genders how will they react to being the opposite sex and how will they change.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Batfamily genderswap.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad punctuation or spelling.

Batman had learned of a plan that joker and Harley Quinn were plotting to infect Gotham city with gas which he was guessing was poisonous so he brought in the bat family to help him.

They located the warehouse were joker was planning on releasing the gas so they stormed the warehouse and when they did they saw both the joker and Harley Quinn wearing gas masks with a bunch of gas grenades and gas canisters.

“Ah if it isn’t batboob(joker looks at Batman) , the stray (he looks at catwoman) , the imposter( he looks at red hood) and the rest(he brushes past everyone else) we needed test subjects” said the joker.

“Stop this madness joker hand yourself in and this would all be over” said Batman.

The joker just laughed at Batman’s comment which angered him.

“Why are trying to poison the city” asked red robin.

“Oh no your so wrong little bird I’m not trying to poison Gotham I’m just trying to change it up a little” joker said with a big smirk on this face.

This confused the batfamily if he is not trying to poison Gotham what is he doing with the gas.

“What does it even do if it doesn’t poison people what does it do” asked catwoman. 

“Well you see catnip it-“ the joker was interrupted by Harley Quinn.

“Butt out of it kitty cat” said Harley Quinn who interrupted the joker which angered him so he started yelling at Harley Quinn who was very apologetic.

“I say we rush him now while he is distracted” whispered red hood, robin agreed with him but nightwing didn’t.

“It’s a bad idea we have no clue what that gas does it could be toxic” whispered nightwing.

“*yawn* I’m bored now” said the joker, before him and Harley started throwing the gas grenades at the bat family.

While they were choking on the gas the couple made there escape.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed.  
> If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.


End file.
